


Unexpected Visitors

by what_the_nesmith



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gift Giving, Tolkien Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_nesmith/pseuds/what_the_nesmith
Summary: Some visitors stop by to see Frodo, which is a pleasantly unexpected surprise for the young hobbit.





	Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Tolkien Secret Santa 2018 and is very late, which I apologize for. Hopefully this is good, I had fun writing it despite unexpectedly having so little time to do so. Happy holidays!

It was odd, thought Frodo, that so many visitors had come to his little hobbit home. Specifically it was because those visitors were two humans and the beautiful elf, Arwen. Strider and Eowyn had arrived with her, claiming that it was on important business, although Frodo had the tickling feeling inside of him that this business was not at all that important. 

They were cramped inside of his house, fitting snugly in his living room and each sipping a cup of tea that Frodo had made himself. Sam was there too, having set himself to the side despite not having to do so. He was eating some biscuits that Frodo had had lying around, also sipping some tea, and looking from Arwen, to Eowyn to Aragorn. Yes, this was a rather indeed odd occurrence but these weren’t the strangest guests Bagend had ever seen. 

“So, erm, what is it that brought you here, the important business?” Frodo asked after a moment, shifting in his seat and feeling disappointed that he wasn’t in the mood for the own tea he had made. 

Despite this, he took a sip. Not enough sugar. 

The two humans and the elf exchanged looks. Aragorn had a smirk on, with Arwen smiling and Eowyn being the best of all to hide her own excitement. 

“Oh, it is nothing too pressing, my young friend,” Aragorn said. 

“Indeed, it is more of a pleasure call,” Arwen agreed. 

“We have made something for you, and for your friends,” Eowyn added. 

“Really?” Sam piped up, his interest piqued. 

Eowyn nodded. 

What was it that they had made? Frodo scanned them, seeing no sort of packaging or what not, but he could not see anything that would indicate that any of his visitors had a gift to give. 

“It was not all that much trouble either,” Arwen went on. She elbowed Aragon, giving him a knowing look. 

The ranger stood up then, bumping his head against the ceiling and wincing as he did so. He rubbed at the spot and then pulled out a large package wrapped in brown paper and kept together with twine. He handed it over to Frodo, who took it and placed it in his lap. 

The young hobbit felt that the brown package was light and wonder what could be inside. His mind raced with ideas. Sam had put down his tea and biscuits, opting to wander over to Frodo’s side and stand near him, gazing curiously down at the package. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“Open it up and see for yourself,” Eowyn encouraged. 

Sam looked expectantly at Frodo. Frodo gazed down at the package in his lap and then began carefully unwrapping it. The excitement built up inside of his chest until he revealed four knit scarves. They were striped, pastel blue with a complementing brown color. 

“Oh, they’re beautiful, they are,” Sam whistled, reaching down to feel the material and whistling again, clearly impressed. 

Frodo picked one up and noted how soft they were. 

“These are wonderful,” he said, glancing up to look at his three visitors. 

Sam was already picking up another scarf and donning it, admiring the craftwork as he did so. 

“Yes, we all made them,” Arwen informed them. 

“Well, I had to help Arwen a bit,” Aragorn smirked. 

The elf shot the ranger a glare, although Frodo could tell that it wasn’t entirely a spiteful look. 

“And I had to teach both of you,” Eowyn stated, beaming proudly. 

This got a friendly glare from both Aragorn and Arwen. Frodo couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. It was rather funny how his taller friends interacted with each other. 

“These are probably the best scarves I’ve ever seen,” Sam announced, “Keep ya warm and they are real soft.” 

“There are two more for Merry and Pippin, wherever they happen to be,” Aragorn explained. 

Frodo put the scarf he had in his hands on. 

“Thank you, Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn,” he said, smiling broadly. 

“No thanks needed, Frodo,” Arwen assured him, “These are the least we could do for you.” 

Sam said his own thanks after that, despite Arwen’s words, and then Frodo brought out some small seed cakes for everyone to have, feeling as if he needed to give his far-away guests a little something special in thanks for their very kind gift. 

The cakes were consumed and more tea was made as the afternoon waned, melting into evening which soon morphed into twilight. As the sun danced on the horizon, ready to settle in for the night, Frodo sensed that his guests were beginning to become restless. Sam was already asleep in his chair, gently snoring. His scarf was wrapped around him, acting as a sort of pillow for his head. 

“Would you all like to spend the night?” Frodo inquired, tidying away the cups and plates that had been brought out. 

“No, we should be off,” Aragorn replied. 

“It would be lovely to stay longer, but I’m afraid that Aragorn is correct,” Arwen agreed. 

“Yes,” Eowyn managed to say despite clearly stifling a yawn. 

“Then here,” Frodo got up and gathered a few parcels of food, “Take these with you, for the journey home.” 

He handed the parcels off to his friends, who took them gratefully. 

“You are such a gracious host, Frodo,” Arwen commented. 

Frodo felt a slight blush creep into his cheeks. 

Goodbyes were then exchanged as was custom and then Frodo showed his friends out, reminding them to watch their heads in the rather tiny hobbit house. Once they were on the road, Frodo retreated back into his home, shutting the door tightly. He sat by the fire, his chosen scarf in his hands. What a nice gift from some rather nice friends, he thought, before shutting his eyes for a moment, a broad grin still lingering on his face.


End file.
